Romantic Letters
by Rosaliie
Summary: Sakura Haruno, 21ans, reçoit des lettres romantiques anonymes depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lassée, mais aussi terrifiée qu'un homme puisse savoir autant de choses sur sa vie, elle décide de tout faire pour découvrir la vérité… Mais à quel prix ? SasuSaku, UA.
1. Prologue

Infos sur fic.

Chapitres : 10-15

Couple principal : SasuSaku

Couples secondaires : TemaShika, SaiIno, NaruHina,NejiTen.

Genre : Romance, Humour.

Résumé : Sakura Haruno, 21ans, reçoit des lettres romantiques anonymes depuis maintenant 4 ans. Lassée, mais aussi terrifiée qu'un homme puisse savoir autant de choses sur sa vie, elle décide de tout faire pour découvrir la vérité… Mais à quel prix ? SasuSaku, UA.

Statut : Incomplète.

Crédits : Les personnages sont malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto, moi je ne fais que m'amuser avec ! (Niark')

* * *

Prologue :

Assise à son bureau, Sakura soupira. Des dizaines de lettres étaient éparpillées dans la pièce. Elle venait de les relire une énième fois, mais ne savait toujours pas de qui elles venaient. Certaines dataient de plus de 3 ans, d'autres plus récentes, dataient de seulement quelques jours.

La jeune femme, agacée par tant de questions et si peu de réponses, décida d'aller prendre l'air. Elle enfila sa veste, ferma à clé son appartement, puis alla se promener dans un parc.

Sakura réfléchissait. Depuis environ 4 ans, elle recevait des lettres anonymes. Cela avait commencé le 28 mars 2008, le jour de ses 17 ans. Elle connaissait par cœur le contenu, tellement elle l'avait lu.

« _Si je t'écris cette lettre belle inconnue,_

_Si je t'écris en ce jour si spécial,_

_C'est pour te souhaiter un merveilleux anniversaire._

_Même si nous sommes séparés par des milliers de kilomètres,_

_Je ne t'oublierai pas, ton image me hante chaque nuit._

_J'aimerai tant couvrir tes lèvres de nombreux baisers,_

_Caresser ta peau si douce…_

_Anonyme. »_

La jeune femme commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de ces lettres. Elle en recevait une tous les deux - trois jours. Au début, cela la flattait d'avoir un admirateur anonyme, elle croyait que cela allait durer une ou deux semaines, pas plus. Mais les semaines se transformaient en mois, et les mois en années. Cela l'effrayait, désormais. Car il s'avérait que l'Anonyme se révélait de plus en plus informé sur sa vie…

Mais Sakura est déterminée à découvrir qui est derrière tout ça…

* * *

Voila ^^ Je compte publier le 1er Chapitre dans environ une semaine ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)

ps : Je dédicace le prologue à Mario, qui se reconnaîtra ! (Evidemment, il est trop chargé :D)


	2. Chapter 1 Mystère

_Vendredi 21 Avril 17H24 Maison de Sakura Haruno._

Sakura attendait ses amies, assise sur le canapé. Elle avait organisé une sorte de « réunion » pour leur demander leur aide. Aujourd'hui encore elle avait reçu une lettre. Elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle se leva lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette, et alla ouvrir la porte. Tenten et Hinata étaient là.

-Coucou Sakura ! Désolé d'être en retard, il y avait plein de travaux sur la route, à croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès… Grommela Tenten.

-Bonjour Sakura-chan ! Lança Hinata.

Hinata était plutôt timide et discrète, à l'écoute des autres et très gentille. Elle était toujours pleine de petites attentions pour faire plaisir aux autres. Tenten, quant à elle, était extravertie et exubérante. Bref, tout le contraire d'Hinata.

-Ne restez pas dans l'entrée, allez vous asseoir sur le canapé ! Proposa Sakura.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu si insisté pour que l'on se retrouve toutes chez toi ? Demanda Tenten.

-Ca, tu le saura tout à l'heure. J'expliquerai tout quand Ino et Temari seront là.

-Mmh… Je me demande de quoi il s'agit…

Les amies de Sakura n'étaient pas au courant qu'elle recevait régulièrement des lettres anonymes. La sonnette retentit, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour accueillir le reste des invitées. Pendant qu'elles échangeaient quelques paroles, Tenten et Hinata discutaient entre elles :

-Tu sais ce que Sakura va nous dire, Hinata ?

-Non… De toute façon, on le saura dans peu de temps.

-Peut-être qu'elle s'est enfin trouvé un petit ami ! Ou même qu'elle a gagné au loto… Ou bien qu'elle a refait sa garde-robe et qu'elle va nous montrer ce qu'elle a acheté !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Tenten !

-Mais…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient assises en rond dans le salon. Sakura était en train d'expliquer, ou plutôt d'avouer, qu'elle recevait des lettres depuis maintenant 4 ans.

La réaction de Temari ne se fit pas attendre…

« -Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plutôt, Sakura ! C'est peut-être un sale pervers qui cherche à coucher avec toi ! »

Temari était une féministe engagée, elle avait du mal à faire confiance aux hommes,mais Hinata essaya de l'apaiser :

« -Calme-toi Tema-chan, tu crois vraiment que si ce garçon était un pervers qui voulait juste coucher avec Sakura, il lui aurait écrit des lettres pendant 4 ans ?

-Moi ce qui me fait mal, c'est que Sakura nous ait caché ça ! » Dit Tenten, d'un air blessé.

« -C'est tellement romantique ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerai être à ta place ! » Murmura Ino, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les filles ne cessaient de commenter la révélation de Sakura, elles parlaient toutes en même temps. Cette dernière essayait de se calmer face à autant de bruit, mais ne tarda pas à craquer.

« -Stop ! Calmez-vous ! Si je vous ai demand… »

Ino lui coupa la parole, d'un air excité.

« -Tu pourrais nous montrer la dernière lettre qu'il t'a écrite ? S'il te plaît ! »

Cette demande se solda par un échec. Sakura refusa. Ino insista lourdement :

« -Allez ! Je parie que je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir envie dans cette pièce !

-D'accord… Je vais la chercher. »

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour prendre la lettre, en s'éloignant des cris d'excitation de ses amies. La jeune femme s'approcha de son lit, souleva son matelas, et trouva la boîte où depuis 4 ans, elle rangeait ces mystérieuses lettres. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit…

Fin.(j'déconne )

La boîte était vide. Vide. Pas de lettres d'Anonyme, rien. Comme si rien ne c'était passé durant 4 ans. Sakura était hébétée. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Peut-être que tout simplement, elle avait déplacé les lettres et les avaient rangées ailleurs. Ou que quelqu'un était venu dans sa maison les dérober. Elle s'asseya sur le sol, en essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Puis elle se releva et revint dans le salon. Ses amies arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'elles virent la mine grave de la jeune femme.

« Les filles, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide… »

_Samedi 22 Avril, 10H04. Maison de Ino Yamanaka._

La veille, Sakura avait demandé de l'aide à ses amies pour découvrir qui était l'Anonyme, et qui était entré par effraction chez elle. Toutes avaient acceptées. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord de commencer à enquêter le lendemain.

« -Arrête de bouger, Sakura ! Je vais te brûler, sinon ! »

Ino avait un fer à boucler à la main. Elle était en train d'onduler les petites mèches qui encadraient le visage de Sakura. Elle avait fait un chignon assez lâche, avec des petites tresses à l'intérieur.

« -Désolé Ino…

-Tu es stressée, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on finira par le trouver cet 'Anonyme'.

-… »

La rose ne répondit pas.

30 minutes plus tard, Sakura était habillée d'une robe violette lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, accompagnée d'une veste en cuir camel et d'escarpins noirs. Elle ne comptait pas utiliser son corps pour obtenir des informations, mais être jolie et présentable pouvait avoir quelques avantages.

Elle sortit de la maison, et se dirigea vers sa voiture, alluma le contact, puis parti sans savoir que quelqu'un l'observait...

«-Bientôt tu seras à moi ma petite rose des bois... Dans seulement un mois... Hahaha niark ! » (- Ceci est un rire de méchant.)


	3. Chapter 2 Cadeau et Discorde

Chapitre 3 :

Samedi 22 Avril, 10H51. Maison de Sakura Haruno. 

Sakura sortit de chez elle. Elle avait juste bu un café après être partie de chez Ino. Elle croisa le facteur qui venait lui apporter son courrier, une seule lettre en l'occurrence. La jeune femme devina instantanément qu'il s'agissait de l'Anonyme. Elle l'ouvrit précipitamment, et lu son contenu :

_« Ma douce rose des bois,_

_Le vert de tes yeux me rappelle_

_L'émeraude, cette pierre si précieuse à mes yeux._

_Je tiens à t'offrir ce présent_

_Sache que si tu le portes, cela scellera notre amour éternel. _

_Ne sois pas effrayée si tout n'est plus comme avant… _

_Je T'aime. »_

Sakura fut paralysée. L'Anonyme ne lui avait jamais dit aussi directement qu'il l'aimait. Et quel est ce présent dont parle la lettre ? Elle regarda dans l'enveloppe… Il y avait un magnifique pendentif représentant des ailes d'anges. Celles-ci étaient incrustées d'émeraude, cette couleur si semblable à celle de ses yeux. Mais ce qui la terrifiait, c'est que cet homme savait la couleur de ses yeux… Une sensation d'oppression la gagnait… Peut-être même que l'Anonyme la regardait en ce moment même ! Non, ce n'est pas le moment de devenir parano, se disait Sakura. Elle tenta le tout pour tout, et alla parler au facteur.

-Excusez-moi monsieur…

-Mmh oui ? Bonjour mademoiselle ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le facteur était un homme assez âgé, environ 60 ans. Il avait une barbe grise de plusieurs jours, son sourire était bienveillant.

-Je me demandais par hasard, si vous ne saviez qui envoyait ces lettres ?

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe qui était dans sa main. Le facteur s'en saisit et la regarda attentivement.

-Non, désolé. Par contre je peux vous dire que j'en distribue souvent ! Depuis quatre ans environ… Ça alors, j'en distribué des lettres comme ça…

Il s'éloigna. Sakura soupira lourdement. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle et d'appeler ses amies pour savoir si elles avaient du nouveau. La rose commença par appeler chez Tenten.

* * *

Maison de Tenten Shibuka* 11H03

Tenten surfait sur Internet, elle cherchait des témoignages ressemblants à celui de son amie Sakura. Elle s'arrêta sur une histoire qui avait retenu son attention, et commença à la lire…

_« J'ai moi aussi vécu ce genre de choses. Cela avait duré à peu près 2 ans. Tous les deux-trois jours, je recevais une nouvelle lettre d'un admirateur anonyme. Un jour, alors que je voulais relire certaines lettres, je n'arrivai plus à remettre la main dessus. Je continuai à recevoir quelques lettres, mais de moins en moins souvent. Au bout d'un moment, ça s'est arrêté. »_

Tenten réfléchissait. Cette histoire ressemblait étrangement à celle de son amie. Quelque chose en bas de la page attira son attention.

_« Si vous avez vécu comme moi ce genre de choses, venez me voir j'habite 3 routes des champignons, 01456 Limousani ** »_

La brune se figea. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était l'adresse d'Ino. Comment avait-elle pu cacher ce genre de chose ?Il fallait qu'elle avertisse Sakura immédiatement ! Au même moment, le téléphone sonna. Tenten décrocha.

-Tenten, c'est Sakura, tu as découvert quelque chose ?

-Salut Saku ! Oui en effet, et quelque chose de plutôt important même…

-Raconte !

-Non, je préfèrerai te le dire en vrai… On se retrouve à 11H30 au bar des Luminelles** ?

-Ok ça marche !

Tenten imprima le témoignage, et le mit de côté.

Sakura avait appelé Hinata, Temari et Ino, mais elles n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant.

* * *

11H28, Bar des Luminelles.

Les deux amies étaient arrivées en même temps. C'était un bar qu'elles connaissaient bien, pour avoir participé à de nombreuses soirées (parfois très arrosées…) étant plus jeunes.

-Re !

-Re. Bon, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, ce que j'ai trouvé concerne Ino.

-I..no ? Je ne comprends pas trop là…

-Lis ça, ça ira plus vite que de tout t'expliquer.

Sakura saisit la feuille que Tenten lui tendait. Son visage se décomposa à mesure qu'elle lisait. Elle poussa une exclamation.

-Comment… Que… Mais c'est son adresse !

-Eh oui. Tu penses ce que je pense ?

-Heu… Ca dépend à quoi tu penses.

-Il est temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec elle.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Non, désolé ! J'ai d'autres projets aujourd'hui !

-Comme un rendez-vous avec le beau Neji…

-Que.. Comment t'es au courant ?

-Ha ha… Secret ! J'y vais, je t'appelle ce soir !

Sakura avait décidé d'aller à pied chez Ino, ce n'était pas très loin. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que son amie lui ait caché ça !

* * *

Au même moment.

-Qu'allez vous faire maintenant, chef ?

-Hmm… Elle doit être furieuse après son amie. Tiens, tu iras poster ça ce soir.

-Oui chef, bien chef… Mais qu'allez vous faire ensuite ?

-La suite ne te regarde pas. C'est seulement le début d'une course contre la montre pour elle.

* * *

Maison de Ino Yamanaka. 11H43

Sakura avait décidé d'y aller doucement, et d'essayer de ne pas trop s'énerver. Malheureusement, durant le trajet à pied qu'elle avait fait, sa colère avait pris le dessus sur ses résolutions. Elle frappa rageusement à la porte d'Ino. Celle-ci lui ouvrit immédiatement, elle l'avait sûrement vue arriver.

-Saku ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Oui ! Tout m'expliquer ! Lis ça !

La rose jeta la feuille que Tenten avait imprimée dans sa figure.

-… QUOI ? Je t'assure Sakura, que je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre anonyme, je ne sais pas pourquoi cette personne a désigné mon adresse un endroit où la contacter ! S'exclama Ino.

Sakura resta muette, ne sachant plus qui croire.

-Je t'en pris ! Crois-moi !

-… Je…J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Elle s'enfuit de la maison en courant, laissant son amie avec sa mine dépitée.

* * *

-Donc, si je comprends bien, tu ne sais pas quoi faire et tu veux renoncer… Récapitula Hinata d'une voix douce.

-C'est ça. Je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux de laisser tomber.

- Hors de question, Saku-chan. Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir découvrir le visage de l'Anonyme, et tu peux compter sur nous.

-Merci beaucoup Hinata ! Tu as toujours les bons mots pour me réconforter…

Cette conversation téléphonique avec Hinata lui avait remonté le moral. Elle avait pris sa décision concernant Ino, elle lui annoncerait demain.

Sakura s'endormit, le pendentif toujours autour de son cou.

* * *

* : Le nom de famille de Tenten n'est pas révélé dans le manga, j'ai du donc l'inventer moi-même.

** : Désolé mais je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour les noms de lieux… (Honte à moi-même !)

Voila ^^ J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre avant Samedi, car je pars en vacances 2 semaines ! Donc pas d'internet :')

Désolé vraiment mais je m'en sort pas avec les lignes.


End file.
